


Bruised Beauty

by flickawhip



Series: Polyamory - WWE Imagines - Riott Squad [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Riott Squad love youWhen you get hurt?They worry...





	Bruised Beauty

\- You’ve been close to the Riott Squad since you came up the rankings together  
\- They support you  
\- You support them  
\- Together or individually  
\- Tonight it’s you  
\- Solo  
\- They promise to stay and watch  
\- They all have a match earlier in the card  
\- You’d be more nervous without them  
\- You watch them  
\- You’re proud  
\- Then it’s you  
\- It’s your turn  
\- Ruby smirks  
\- She nudges you gently  
\- Sarah ruffles your hair  
\- “Go get ‘em...”  
\- Liv smiles  
\- She knows you get nervous  
\- She hugs you  
\- “It’ll be fine...”  
\- It starts fine  
\- You work hard  
\- The match looks like going well  
\- And then a move is botched  
\- Alicia stares at you in panic  
\- She didn’t mean to catch you so hard  
\- You hit the mat harder  
\- She waits  
\- You rise  
\- You continue  
\- She botches again  
\- This time your arm cracks loudly  
\- You scream  
\- The match ends  
\- Neither of you win  
\- You roll out the ring  
\- You push Alicia away when she tries to catch you  
\- “Haven’t you done enough?”  
\- You know it’s unfair  
\- You square up only when you have to  
\- You know what’s coming  
\- Weeks off  
\- Maybe months  
\- The one consolation is you can stay in Steph’s office and watch Riott Squad matches  
\- It’s the only thing she says that makes it less awful  
\- You agree  
\- You can’t not  
\- God it hurts  
\- You move away when the meeting is done  
\- You undress slowly  
\- Sarah reaches you first  
\- She helps you pack  
\- Liv fusses when you emerge from a shower  
\- Sarah helps you dress  
\- Ruby is last to arrive  
\- You can see from her face what happened  
\- “Rubes...”  
\- “I didn’t hit her... I just... had words.”  
\- You half-smile  
\- “We need to go get this scanned...”  
\- They wait for you in the room at the hospital  
\- It’s broken  
\- You knew that already  
\- It hurt enough  
\- They take you home  
\- Sarah is quiet when you arrive  
\- Ruby drags you upstairs  
\- Liv follows meekly  
\- Ruby is the one to help you undress  
\- You sigh when you settle on the bed  
\- Arm already in a cast  
\- Liv nestles under your good arm  
\- You sigh and let Ruby settle her head on your stomach, accepting she’ll fall asleep there  
\- Sarah is the one you allow closest to your arm  
\- She’s gentle  
\- She feeds you then tucks you in  
\- You spend the first days in silent pain  
\- The week slips past slowly  
\- The girls have to train  
\- You look forward to any company  
\- Finally it’s match day  
\- Steph is true to her word  
\- You watch the match together  
\- Both silent  
\- She smirks when your girls win  
\- “Least I could do since Fox broke you...”  
\- She mutters  
\- You can’t help smiling at her  
\- She gets it  
\- You leave  
\- Ruby is instantly jealous  
\- “For fuck sake Ruby...”  
\- You roll your eyes  
\- Liv is tense   
\- You sigh  
\- “Sarah please?”  
\- Sarah laughs  
\- “Yeah, she’s not at McMahon pet...”  
\- “Nope.”  
\- Your smirk is clear  
\- “I’m more of a Riotter myself...”


End file.
